starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Carnage of Krell
250px|thumb|Rex en het 501st arresteren Krell 250px|thumb|Pong Krell is gevangen Carnage of Krell is de 10de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel While fighting to control the darkened world of Umbara, Anakin Skywalker's battalion is temporarily placed under the command of Jedi General Pong Krell. As Krell's disastrous strategies result in increasing casualties, his men begin to turn against him. Captain Rex struggles to balance loyalty between his commander and his fellow men. Under his watch, Fives and Jesse disobey Krell's orders, resulting in their court-martial. Synopsis Na de bevelen van Pong Krell te hebben genegeerd, zitten Fives en Jesse nog steeds gevangen. Rex probeert hun straf te verminderen bij Krell, maar de Besalisk wil er niet naar luisteren. In plaats van hen voor de krijgsraad te slepen, wil Krell hen meteen laten executeren aangezien er geen tijd is. Wanneer Fives en Jesse voor een executiepeloton komen te staan onder leiding van Dogma wordt het duidelijk dat alle Clones, behalve Dogma, achter Fives en Jesse staan. De Troopers missen met opzet hun schoten. Krell eist een verklaring, maar tijdens de zoveelste discussie met Rex ontvangen ze een bericht van Waxer van het 212th Attack Battalion. De Umbarans hebben een groep Clones overvallen en hebben hun uitrusting gestolen. Het 501st Legion gaat op pad met de wetenschap dat de Umbarans vermomd kunnen zijn als Clones. In de jungle redt Tup Dogma van een Vixus plant. Het gevecht barst los en de tegenstanders zijn inderdaad vermomd als Clones. Met mortierwapens probeert het 501st de Umbarans terug te dringen, maar wanneer Rex een tegenstander van zijn helm ontdoet, merkt hij dat het helemaal geen Umbarans zijn, maar Clones! Hij beveelt iedereen om zijn helm af te nemen en roept om een staakt het vuren. Even later beseffen de Clones dat ze op elkaar aan het vuren waren. Een dodelijk gewonde Waxer verklapt dat het Pong Krell was die hun deze bevelen had gegeven om op Umbarans te vuren te Clones Trooper armor droegen. De maat is vol voor Rex en hij beveelt zijn troepen om Krell te arresteren. Fives had gelijk zegt Krell in het feit dat Rex de hele tijd onder druk werd gezet en werd gemanipuleerd. Krell ontsnapt uit de luchtmachtbasis en vlucht in de jungle. Dogma wil echter nog steeds de General trouw zijn en hij houdt Rex en de andere leden van het 501st tegen. Tup kan Dogma overtuigen om zich over te geven. De Clone wordt gevangen gezet. Krell maakt korte metten met de Clones die hem achtervolgen in de jungle. De Jedi is veel te sterk, maar Tup heeft een idee wanneer hij de Vixus opmerkt. Hij vraagt aan Rex om Krell naar hem te lokken, wat ook gebeurt. Krell wordt gegrepen door het wezen en kan zich vrijhakken, maar op dat moment verdoven de Clones Krell. Krell zit nu zelf gevangen naast Dogma. Rex eist een verklaring en Krell zegt dat hij in de toekomst heeft gezien dat de Jedi gaan verliezen en dat een andere New Order aan de macht gaat komen. Hij plant om daar deel van uit te maken en om zijn loyauteit aan Dooku te zweren na de Battle of Umbara in de hoop om zo zijn nieuwe leerling te worden. De Clones worden gewaarschuwd van een laatste aanval van de Umbarans en beginnen hun verdediging. Fives oppert echter dat Krell te gevaarlijk is om te laten leven en stelt voor om hem te executeren. Rex gaat akkoord, maar aarzelt. Dogma, die was bevrijd en beseft dat Krell met het leven van de Clones heeft gespeeld, aarzelt niet en schiet Krell neer in zijn rug. Rex en zijn manschappen zijn tevreden als blijkt dat Umbara is veroverd, maar ze vragen zich af wat ze gaan doen als de Clone Wars voorbij zijn. Inhoud Bekend *Pong Krell *Rex *Fives *Jesse *Tup *Dogma *Appo *Waxer Categorie:Televisie